Terran Remnant
The Terran Remnant Provisional Government is a tier-2 civilization located within an unknown region of a distant galaxy away from the Milky Way. The Terran Remnant Settled a single system, housing the population from the birthplace of Humanity, Sol, which are a race of bipedal primates that have gone on to spread across several empires throughout the Starburst Galaxy; Humans make up 100% of the Remnant's population. It is a shell of its former glory, weaponless, stricken with internal political strife, the Terran Remnant struggles to reattain the former glory of the Unified Earth Government, and other bodies near it. The road to recovery is being paved by the construction of Refuge, an artificial moon of Neuerde. History Over the course of the 21st century the people of Earth began to face numerous obstacles to their continued progress, including growing political instability and global environmental collapse increasingly feared unavoidable. With these issues continuing to grow more extreme world leaders, through the dialog of the United Nations, began to move towards greater cooperation and understanding as they worked towards their common goals of resolving their shared issues. With growing cooperation, an age of technological prosperity would eventually become possible and humanity would begin to finally seek to control its local space. After colonization of the Earth's sole moon, typically referred to as Luna, in the 2090's, the first large-scale colonies began to be built on the planet Mars into the early 22nd century with continued multinational funding and support. As humanity began to expand beyond the Earth while also resolving most of their issues at home, several issues began to arise over the question of jurisdiction over the new colonies on Luna and Mars, with Earth's international laws not adequately addressing the question of space administration and colonists increasingly dissatisfied with their existing arrangement. By the 2220's the colonies of Mars had begun to see greater self sufficiency and regional autonomy, ultimately paving the way for the formation of the so-called First Republic of Mars. Following the declaration of this independent Martian republic, the 30 years long Martian War would ensue between the forces of Mars and Earth up until the Earth's victory. Following the Earth victory in the 2250's, the modern Unified Earth Government began to be formed to better address the issues which lead to the Martian War, ultimately establishing the legal and political institutions necessary to successfully rule over Luna, Mars, and later other worlds as colonies of Earth. In the 2710's the Unified Earth Government would go on to annex the Microscopium Alliance and Intercolonial Coalition to their galactic north with almost no resistance following their involvement in the events of the George-Barnard Affair, in which criminal and corrupt government elements within the UEG and ICC would go on to develop and sell a weapon of mass destruction and test it on the capital world of the MA. Those involved in this affair were ultimately caught and imprisoned and the revelation of these events ultimately lead to the reformation of the government of Europa and the eventual formation of the Jovian Alliance Authority in addition to other reforms and social and political changes in ways of thinking. In the later years of the 28th century, The Galaxy became locked in a brutal war with the Sneople, a race of trans-sentient T0 organisms from a galaxy close to the Milky Way. As the Galaxy went to war, The UEG sought to avoid it through isolationism. This worked for a while, before the Sneople entered Human Space, its people faced war. Embroiled in conflict, The UEG valiantly defended its worlds for months, before setbacks put forth a plan to move the entirety of the population within Human Space to Earth. This decision took months itself to make, and during so billions died. As people and resources flooded Earth and other planets within the Solar System, the colonies of the UEG turned into massive ghost towns. The disappearance of the Human race, as it seemed to the Sneople, kept survivors in Human Space safe until the inner colonies of the UEG were discovered. This led into a second genocide and the war continued. During the peace time, The UEG and its allies had dug in, protecting their worlds to the last breath as its populations fled system. A major engagement took place in Epsilon Indi, where the consolidated forces of over 5 Human nations dealt a Pyrrhic victory over the Sneople. Alpha Centauri would become the last human colony abandoned en masse. hundreds of millions of refugees were spared the Sneople onslaught, as fleets from the United Kingdom of Kasterborus aided those of the UEG long enough for them to consolidate, and begin the retreat. During their retreat, crippled UEG vessels detonated their slipspace drives, creating a tear in reality large enough to cover the fleeing ships. A similar act of valiance would be displayed by rear admiral Emilly Anesko of the first offensive fleet, who detonated her ship's slipspace core inside the Sun, creating a super nova, to bide time for Incubator Ohio and Derelict's Proposition to leave for Starburst Galaxy. Territory The Terran Remnant Exists in an unknown region of a distant galaxy from the Milky Way, as time goes on and locations are established, the location of Terran Humanity's new home will be revealed. *Sol II Refuge Refuge is a large, moon-sized construct built to stabilize the rotation of Neuerde, as well as house the trillion plus humans on board Incubator Ohio and the Derelict's Proposition. The object serves as both a home for the survivors of the Sneople Genocide, as well as the capital of the government that will succeed the UEG. The object is slightly smaller than the Moon the now late Earth once had. The outside is planned to be a polished white, with black streaks of transportation networks that cross the surface. Refuge is, in essence, a planet-sized city. The orb has an atmosphere of earth's composition, and an artificial core that will maintain the body's magnetic field. Refuge sits in a higher orbit than that of earth's moon, and can spin as such, to simulate day and night on the planet. Days and nights are long on Refuge, but usually never noticed, as much of the activity takes place beneath its surface. It is incapable of escaping its planetary host, as on board systems keep it steady in its orbit. The moon currently is incomplete, and will most likely be finished by 5 AE. Refuge as an Experiment Alongside being the new habitat for Humanity, Refuge is to serve as a massive tool to terraform and stabilize the axis of the planet it orbits, Neuerde. Upon completion, the moon will slowly over time begin to fix the tilt of the planet. This aid in the creation of a stable climate, allowing for the planet's simple life forms to further evolve into more complex organisms. The Remnant government is strict about forbidding travel onto the planet until Refuge is complete. The moon will serve as a base for scientists to study the life of the planet. In addition to studying the planets ecology, scientists hope to gather information about the gravitational effects of adding a moon-sized object into the orbit of a moonless body. The plan is to introduce refuge from a distance, and then, let it become captured by the planet. Once in orbit, on board systems will stabilize the orbit around the planet. Previous technological and bureaucratic limitations made such research and experimentation impossible during the time of the UEG. The research will hopefully shed light on how planets capture moons, and the effects on a planet following capture. Demographics Most see themselves nowadays as the direct children of earth, who look to guid Government Infrastructure & Technology The Remnant is a tier-2 society. Utilizing the technology that was brought with by the survivors, the Terran Remnant is technologically on-par with the former UEG. Energy Communications Transportation Military Foreign Affairs See Also *Colonial Administration Authority *Jovian Alliance Authority *Europa People's Coalition *Intercolonial Coalition *Microscopium Alliance *United Colonies of Eridanus *Alpha Quadrant *Human Category:SAP2 Category:WIP Category:Empire Category:Unified Earth Government Category:Colonial Administration Authority Category:Sirlegolot Category:Alpha Quadrant